


Secrets

by NaughtyLokiStories



Series: Professor Loki [8]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom Loki, Dom Professor Loki, F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, Professor Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyLokiStories/pseuds/NaughtyLokiStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki discovers a secret about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Hiding your smirk under your hand, you stifle a giggle. He’s telling you another colorful impromptu story about the misadventures of his youth. You’re absolutely captivated by his wild hand gestures, the crazed glint in his eyes, and the accent think with emotion. You could listen to him talk for hours. You have listened to him talk for hours, but today in not one of those days. 

There’s a sudden knock, and Loki appears in your doorway. He folds his arms, silently passing judgment on you and the peculiar friendship you’ve struck up with the older Scottish man. But, you know it’s just for show. Loki finds it amusing that you get along so well with the middle age expat.

“May I steal my fiancé from you?” Loki asks, entering your office. 

Kevin turns to you, “Looks like I’m getin’ the boot. I’ll finish the story tomorrow eh, are we still on for tomorrow?”

“Of course. Do you want lunch? I’ll have lunch here for us,” you decided.

“You’re the best, isn’t she the best?” he asks Loki, “Ahh, you already know that though, don’t you Loki? You’re a lucky man. If I was fifteen years younger –”

“You’re not that old Kevin, you’re only forty five – ” you start.

“Don’t encourage him,” Loki scolds you. 

“Can’t take a little competition,” Kevin teases. “I’m only joking. Look at you for Christ’s sake, you look like a bloody Viking in the prime of life.” Kevin sighs sadly, “I’m just a used up old man.”

You huff, rising from the couch, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. So you got a bit of grey hair. That just makes you a silver fox. Any woman would be lucky to land you.” 

Kevin laughs, shaking Loki’s hand, “You keep an eye on that one,” you hear him whisper. He waves to you, “See you tomorrow wee lass.” Waving back, Loki locks the door after him. Folding his arms again; he furrows his brows, looking at you accusingly.

“Lunch dates and pet names?” he asks flatly.

You look at him strangely, where is this coming from? “Loki you know we get together every Wednesday for lunch. We’ve invited you hundreds of times, but you always turn us down. You’re more than welcomed to join us tomorrow. And really, Loki, I’m surprised at you. Wee lass is hardly a pet name. I’m a lass who is wee, I mean small. I am rather short compared to him, and you,” you explain, trying to reason with him.

“Invite me to what, be the third wheel?” he sneers. “You don’t think I see the two of you, curled up on your couch watching your British shows, or huddled around your desk after hours,” he says angrily.

Your eyes widen in disbelief, “You’re joking right? I don’t know what you think you’re seeing, but there is absolutely no cuddling! Not of any kind. And you know fully bloody well –”

Loki jabs the air with his finger, “See! You’re even starting to talk like him!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Loki,” you huff, rolling your eyes.

“There’s another one!”

“Jesus fuck! Yes, forgive me, after a year I’ve picked up one or two of his fuckin’ saying,” you say more angrily then you mean too. Oh god, maybe Loki is right. Maybe Kevin’s personality is rubbing off on me a wee bit too much.

You take a deep breath, calming yourself. In the five years you and Loki have been together, you have never fought; disagreements yes, but never a full on screaming match. The two of you respected each other too much for that. When either of you got overly mad, you would storm off and wait until the two of you cooled off to resume the conversation. That’s how it always went. That was the key to your successful relationship. 

You sigh, shaking your head, this is stupid. You chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. “Why are we fighting? You’re not… are you jealous of him?” you ask off handedly. 

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore,” Loki says darkly.

“You are jealous!” you giggle, “Loki Laufeyson jealous of a grey haired middle aged man! Oh that is funny.” You always wondered what a jealous Loki would be like. You liked to imagine him showing you off in public more, and reminding you of who you belonged to in the bedroom.

“I don’t want you seeing him anymore,” he repeats.

You furrow your brow, seriously concerned, “You’re not… you’re not serious?” This is not how you imagined jealous Loki. This is not appealing what so ever. You allow him to control you in the bedroom, but that’s it. “You don’t have any issues with me hanging out with Francesco, or do you?”

“Who’s Francesco?” Loki asks confused.

“Frank, the Italian Renaissance professor. My other male friend. ”

Loki waves his hand, dismissing him, “You don’t spend all your free time with him.”

“I don’t spend all my free time with Kevin! Our schedules happened to sync up this semester so yeah, we hang out from time to time. Besides, you were the one who encouraged me to make more friends.”

“I didn’t know you were going to pick middle aged men to be friends with.”

“Why is that a problem? And not that it matters, but I didn’t pick him to be friends with, it just… happened. Come on, you know perfectly well what happened.”

Loki approaches you, “Oh yes, you just had to have his help with your little project. You weren’t content to teach Western Civ to the freshmen were you? You just had to go and show all of us ten-yeared professors up, pushing through your precious new curriculum.”

And that is precisely where you lose it.

You throw your hand up angrily, “What the fuck is wrong with you? I was perfectly fucking fine teaching Western Civ!” You poke his chest with your finger, “You were the one who pushed me into creating the Victorian Britain class! On top of working on my doctorate! Don’t you fucking remember how fucking stressed I was? I still am? Never in my wildest dreams did I think the dean would fucking approve it! So yeah, excuse fuckin’ me for asking Kevin to help me with my lapse in Victorian Scottish history. Cuz I’m supposed to fuckin’ know everything that ever took place during those sixty fuckin’ three years, right? I mean that’s my thing! That’s my specialty!”

You’re not angry at him for accusing you of trying to make him look bad, or even pushing you to create a class based on your unfinished doctoral thesis. You’re angry at him for the sudden and unexpected change in personality. This is not the man you fell in love with. This is not the man you agreed to marry. Where was the stoic, reasonable, understanding man you met a decade ago? 

Is this a prelude to married life?

“You didn’t need his help though did you? All you had to do was consult a few books. It’s not like anything important happened – ”

Insulted, you gasp, “Tons of important things happened that I wouldn’t have known about if I hadn’t talked to Kevin. I have an entire lecture dedicated to Scotland!”

“Oh, a whole lecture,” Loki says mockingly.

“Yes! A whole ninety minute lecture! You’ve done far more with much less! You encouraged me to create this class, don’t go mocking it!” you yell furiously. “You know how proud I am of this curriculum! You remember how much blood, sweat and tears I poured into it, obsessing over it until it was perfect.”

Loki towers over you, shouting down at you, “You know what I remember? I remember you talking incessantly about Kevin for days on end. I remember you coming home late into the night, claiming you were working with him. As if you could be any more cliché. I held my tongue because I thought it would be over in a month. But it wasn’t. It’s dragged on, month after month. It’s been a year now, and no one your age get’s along with an older man that well unless –”

You thrust your finger in his face, “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare say it. How dare you accuse me of such a thing. You know how much you mean to me. You know how much I love you. I fucking worship you! And you dare to throw this shit in my face? You think that fucking little of me?” you scream at him, shoving him away. He barely moves, enraging you further. He opens his mouth to speak, but you’ve heard enough.

With your adrenalin raging, you grab him by the back of the head, pulling him down into a rough, dominate kiss. Thrusting your tongue into his mouth, you hear him gasp in surprise. It’s unlike you to take control in the bedroom. Loki’s so caught off guard, you easily throw him down on the couch. You straddle him quickly, starting to work at his pants. He grabs your wrists, stopping you. You jerk back, trying to break free from him, but he holds on to you tightly.

You smirk faintly as an idea comes to you. You grind into him, moaning softly. Loki’s grip relaxes slightly as his hips rise to meet your movements. You grind into him again, trying to distract him so you can continue disrobing him. But, Loki doesn’t fall for it. He only grins at you, tightening his grip on you. You thrash on top of him, trying to break free. You find the struggle arousing you immensely, making you fight all that much more.

However, it’s not much of a fight for Loki. He easily holds onto you as you twist and turn on top of him. You pause to catch your breath, and figure out how you are going to get the upper hand. Feeling something poking you, you look and see all of your gyrating has aroused Loki. Breaking into a wide grin, another idea comes to you. Gripping his hips with your thighs as hard as you can, you lean over the side of the couch, trying to take Loki with you.

“Stop that! You’re going to fall and hurt yourself,” Loki scolds you. Feeling yourself starting to go over, Loki sits up, trying to stop you. Taking advantage of this, you wrap your arms around him, pulling him off of the couch. The two of you tumble to the floor, but unfortunately, he lands on top of you, pinning you to the floor. “Ha!” he grins, “Now what are you going to do?”

“Ahhhhhh!” you yell in frustration, now thrashing under him, “Get off of me!” Instead, Loki kisses you roughly, almost failing to resist the urge to melt into him. You bite his lip hard, but it only furthers his actions. Now he is the one grinding into you. You arch your back, unable to stop your body from responding.

Finding his waist, you try tugging his pants down. Loki catches your wrists again, pinning them above your head. You buck your hips and kick your legs, trying in vain to break free. With one hand preoccupied with your wrists, the other slips into your pants. He grins smugly, finding you wet. Teasingly, he grazes your clit with his fingertip. You thrash about more, half wanting more of his touch, and half still wishing he would get off of you so you could top him.

“You’re going to hurt yourself if you don’t stop moving!” Loki scolds you again, pinching your clit.

“I’m going to hurt you if you don’t get off of me!” you yell. Loki pauses, looking at you questioningly. “Fuck, I’m going to hurt you anyways!” you say, your hands finally breaking free from his. Grabbing him by the shoulders, you manage to roll him over. Straddling him, you finally free his member. Taking it in your hand, you stroke it roughly. “You think I’m cheating on you? You’re so fucking stupid!” you say. Loki sits up, but you force him back down on the ground. “You stay the fuck down; I’m so fucking mad at you!” you spit, pumping him harder, taking your anger out on his cock. Loki grins at you, softly chuckling to himself. “Oh, you think this is funny do you?”

Quick as lightning, Loki sits up, grabbing your hands. He holds them out to your sides, and you grunt in frustration, letting out a string of curses. He kisses you, but you quickly pull away. He lunges at your neck, biting you.

You moan, “Don’t fucking bite me!”

“I’ll bite you if I want to,” Loki growls against your neck. You grind into him, and Loki lets your hands go, only to cup your face and bite you harder. You try pushing him off of you, but he wraps a powerful arm around you, and the two of you are locked in embrace. You struggle against him, feeling your desire start to pool in your panties. His hand leaves your face and travels to the first button on your shirt. Your hands meet his, trying to pull it away. You are not going to let him be the dominate one this time around! 

“You are impossible!” Loki shouts at you. A rush of excitement washes over you, and you kiss him passionately as he pins you to the floor once more.

“At least I’m not stupid!” you shout back. 

“You’re stupidly impossible!” he yells, unbuttoning your shirt. 

“You take that back!” you yell as he haphazardly tugs your bra off. He palms your breast, squeezing it roughly. “Oh, get off me,” you repeat annoyed, hitting his shoulders. His large hand covers your mouth, silencing you. You twist and turn as he kisses down your chest, trying to make it difficult for him. He nips at your flesh roughly, leaving teeth marks. You buck and writhe, partly from that pain and partly from the pain growing between your legs. He makes his way down your abdomen, kisses and nipping as he goes. As Loki seems distracted by your body, you decide to try and escape. Rolling over, you break free from him enough to get him onto his back. 

He groans as you straddle him again. Wasting no time, you lower yourself onto him. You build your rhythm slowly as you ride him on the floor of your office. Loki sits up, and you try pushing him back down, but he easily overpowers you, wrapping his arms around you. His lips are on your skin, sucking on your collarbone. He trails kisses down your chest, circling your nipple with his tongue teasingly. 

Grabbing his hair, you roughly pull his head back, planting a firm kiss on his mouth. Exploring his mouth, you pick up your pace. With your free hand, you grab his hand, guiding it to your clit. Breaking the kiss, you hold his head back, forcing him to look up at you. Loki remains still, refusing to touch you. You press his fingers against your clit, rubbing yourself with him. You ride him harder, moaning softly, working your fingers in his hair. Your stomach flutters and your muscles start to tighten. Closing your eyes, you tilt your head back, working up to your release when Loki flips you over onto your back. You let out a frustrated grunt, beating his chest with your fists.

Loki laughs, thrusting into you roughly. Snapping your head back, you moan into the air. You claw at his body as he slams into you, trying to sink your nails into his flesh. He growls over you, grabbing your hands and pinning them to the side of your head. He leans down to kiss you, but you move your head back and forth, not letting him.

“Hold still!” Loki demands.

“No!” you shout back, wanting to make this as difficult for him as possible. You want him to work for this. However, his thrusts are working its magic on you. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you squeeze him tightly, fighting the small moans coming from you. You don’t want him knowing much you are thoroughly enjoying this. Thankfully, Loki releases your hands. They fly to his back as your nails rake up and down its length. Growling, he bares his teeth, arching into the pain. He thrusts into you faster with wild abandon. 

Squeezing your eyes shut, Loki finally gets his wish. You remain perfectly still as your orgasm wash over you. Loki rides it out as his own quickly follows. He collapses on top of you, and you squirm, still annoyed with him.

“If you think this changes anything! If you think I’m not still mad at you—” 

Loki cuts you off mid sentence, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re damn right you’re sorry! Wait… what?” you ask confused. Are you hearing things in your post-orgasmic bliss? That certainly was easy. 

“I need to tell you something, but you’ll probably get mad at me all over again.”

“What?” you growl. What else could he possibly have to say that could upset you? Loki sits up, looking into your eyes.

He starts sheepishly, “Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Spit it out already!” you yell. He’s starting to make you a little nervous.

“I don’t care if you hang out with Kevin, you’ve always known that. I know you’re not cheating on me with him. I just said that because –”

“Because why? You just wanted to piss me off?!” you yell in disbelief.

“Yes,” Loki winces.

“What? What?” you yell, “Why would you do that? Do you have a death wish?” You can feel your blood starting to boil again.

“We’re getting married in a year, and in the decade I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you mad. Not once. I wanted to see what you’d be like. Lord knows you’ve seen me mad… We’re going to get into a legitimate fight someday, it’s naive to think we’re not…. I wanted to be prepared.”

“You’re such an idiot,” you huff. “What if you experiment had backfired? Did you ever think of that? What if I was so hurt I stormed off and never talked to you again?”

“I know, I know,” he says apologetically. “I was about to stop and tell you everything, but the next thing I knew your tongue was down my throat. I wasn’t expecting you to get turned on,” he grins mischievously. You feel your cheeks burn from embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It’s not normal is it, getting aroused from fighting. You’re not supposed to like fighting.”

“There’s nothing wrong with getting riled up from time to time,” he says stroking your hair reassuringly. “Does this mean I’m allowed to pick little fights with you now?” he asks curiously. You ponder his question, intrigued by the possibilities. 

“Maybe,” you reply slyly. He smiles at you, starting to help you dress. 

“So, you worship me do you?” he says smugly.

You groan, covering your face with your hands, “I knew I was going to regret saying that!”


End file.
